Morning Suprises
by J-isHarryPotter
Summary: Bella wakes up one morning to find a gorgeous green-eyed man lying in bed next to her. When Tragedy strikes, what will happen with their relationship. All Human. Please review
1. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer

Please Review.

Morning Surprises

Beep. Beep. Beep

"Ugh 7:00am" i groaned "work." Begrudgingly i stumbled out of bed, which was when i saw the Beautiful, Adonis, lying in my tiny bed. I attempted to re-call my movements last night but nothing, can't remember a thing.

Suddenly, my phone started buzzing from the corner of my boring turquoise room.

Alice's name flashed up on the screen.

"Hell...." I got interrupted by....

"Bella, ohmygod what happened to you last night? I saw you disappearing with a green-eyed beauty, he was gorgeous."

"I honestly can't remember a thing, why did you let me go off by myself like that, Oh god Alice......What did i do?"

"More like, who did you do?" Alice giggled down the line.

"I'm glad someone is enjoying this," I muttered "I have to get ready for work, love you. Bye"

"Bye Sweetie, love ya. ...... Oh and make sure you wear that really cute cashmere swe......" Cutting her off, I stepped into the shower.

"Oh god" I murmured. As the hot water flowed across my skin i had a sudden flashback

_Flashback_

"_Bella, i would like to introduce you to your new colleague 'Edward Cullen" My boss stated. _

_He was Beautiful Messy copper hair, striking green eyes, Pearly skin... the list was endless; Sipping my sixth martini, i stumbled across my words, _

"_i i ts urr nice to er urm grrreet you edddward B bB Bella" I said extending my hand, using the other one to hold myself up. Stupidly, i let go on the bar and fell straight into Edward._

"_whoops" I giggled. "My Bad"_

Back

After getting dressed into a simple black pencil skirt and white shirt, i made to two cups of tea and worked up the courage to wake up Edward.

He looked so peaceful i almost didn't want to wake him.

"Edward" i whispered.

As he opened his gracious green eyes, i remembered attempting to keep up with his drinking. Bad move Bella, i cursed myself.

_Flashback_

_The room had started to spin about 5 shots ago now it was just a constant blur._

"_Bells" Edward Slurred. "I think we should be getting home"_

"_Not yet" I pouted. "One more Pweeez" something about my pout seemed to amuse him, as this statement seemed to make his face light up with glee._

"_We have had enough for the cenullium! Come on bells!"_

"_fine" I pouted, Suddenly a brilliant idea sparked up in my mine. "Your place or mine," I smirked._

_Back_

Edward surveyed the room; different emotions flickered across his face,

Confusion, Relief, Admiration? Lust?

"Good morning" He whispered back. I passed over his tea and said that i was just going to dry my hair, and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom.

"Edward" I called across my apartment.

"Yes" I heard a velvet voice reply.

Unwillingly i admitted that i had to get to work in half an hour.

"Bella, Is it alright if i get a lift with you to work? I would really love to get to know you."

OH GOD, OH GOD. OK Bella, calm down, it means nothing, calm down, calm down. I lost my train of thought as Edward stood at the door dressed in a pin striped shirt, he had the most dazzling crooked smile on his face.

"Do you mind if we stop off at my house i don't think the boss will appreciate this attire" He grinned.

"Sure, Sure" i replied, proud that i was able to string two words together in his presence. "I'm ready when you are" I stated.

"Let's go now then, shall we?" He replied.

Grabbing my keys off the counter, i started for the door when i accidently walked straight into the wall the last thing i saw was a panic stricken Edward then everything went black.

A/N:

What do you think?

Please review?

What do you think should happen next?

Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer

_So here are things i haven't really made clear,_

_Bella is a lawyer as well as Edward._

_Bella is 28 and Edward is 29._

_They both live in New York._

EPOV

I panicked, there lay Bella sprawled out on the floor, I ran over to her picked her up in my arms and laid her on her chocolate brown leather couch. I checked her pulse and breathing everything was fine, Should i call an ambulance? No, no i think she just knocked herself out, But really it is always better to be safe than sorry.

Just as i was reaching for the phone, i heard Bella start to mumble to herself, it reminded me of last night; when she was talking about picking up washing, and shooting some girls called Rosalie and Alice if they ever took her shopping again.

But this time it was different she breathed out my name, my palms began to clam up my heart started accelerating.

As i was staring at her, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes began to open, she looked incredibly confused into my being here. Then her luscious lips formed a small 'o', then a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Bella," I sighed relieved.

"What happened," She asked confused as she took in her surroundings. "I remember about to leave for work, then waking up to be here with you,"

"Bella, you walked into a wall and knocked yourself out." This caused her cheeks to redden even more.

"That happens a lot," She sighed. "Aren't we going to be late for work? I mean it your first day and everything."

"Bella?" I asked confused and worried for her. "Are you sure you want to go to work? You might have concussion and need to go to hospital, at least take the day off and rest in bed...."

She put her warm finger on my lips, interrupting my rant.

"Seriously Edward, this is a regular occurrence, I am real klutz. I mean i trip over thin air; i am constantly covered in bruises. If i took a day off work every time i tripped or fell, i would never be there."

I sighed; "you are incredibly stubborn, but i suppose if you say you're ok then fine."

She hopped up smirking at me, "I'm guessing you still want to be dropped off at your apartment right? To get a change of clothes i mean."

"If that is alright?" I asked.

BPOV.

New York, such as fascinating place, full of architecture and shops, (EW. Shops)

I am currently sitting in my small midnight blue Ferrari, on our way to Edwards's apartment. We have been playing 20 questions for the last 15 minutes to pass the time, so far i have learnt that Edward hates peas, his favourite sport is baseball and he grew up in the same town as my dad, a little town in the Olympic peninsula called 'Forks'.

Edward turned to ask me "why did i never see you in Forks if your dad lived there?"

"Oh, I hated Forks. The constant rain and clouds, it was horrible. So, i refused to go said he should come to phoenix to visit."

Edward grinned his beautiful crooked smile "Then why did you move to New York? It's not exactly sun, sea and sand."

"Yeah but, its New York! It fascinates me, the buildings, the noises and the general city life drama."

We both sat there lost in our thoughts, for a second until i decided that i had gone without his voice for too long.

"Right my turn again, do you have any siblings?"

"Yes i do, one brother and one sister, named Alice and Emmett. They both live here in the city actually."

"Alice Cullen, is she dating Jasper hale?" i asked slightly shocked

Edward looked confused but replied with a simple "yes she is how do you know?"

"Alice is my best friend since college we both moved to city, I can't believe she is your sister, she said she had a brother, other than Emmett" I rambled on. "I can't believe we have never met before"

I started thinking about the phone conversation i had with her this morning 'green eyed beauty, he was gorgeous' Alice didn't even meet him; at least i don't think she did. She was playing me! I can't believe her.

"That is strange, so that would make you the Isabella she always goes on about," I inwardly cringed at my full name.

"Yes i guess it does."

_A/N. Ok so what do you think?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: Over the Christmas period i am going out of laptop range so i will try and update when i can but from the 21**__**st**__** to around the 29/30**__**th**__** i will not be able to update sorry.**_

_**Thank you for reviewing.**_

_This story will mainly be Bella's POV and sometimes Edward's._

_Bella and Alice are 27 and Edward is 29._

BPOV

Edward had just run up to his apartment to change into his work clothes, i decided to make a quick call to my so-called best friend.

"Hello," A very groggy Jasper answered, i sometimes wondered how he could not be a morning person living with Alice.

"Hey Jasper its Bella, Could you ever so kindly put me on the phone to your ever so kind girlfriend?"

I heard him call for Alice; there was some murmuring and shuffling.

"Hey Bells, how are you and that myst...."

I cut in, "Save it Alice, I can't believe you let me have a drunken one night stand with you elder brother. What if this had ended badly and we could never be in the room as each other and this could of ruined our friendship."

"BELLA," she practically screeched, interrupting my rant. "Trust me about this, You are my best friend, am i correct?"

Unsure whether i was suppose to answer or not i muttered a quick 'yes'.

"Right, and i know for a fact that Edward is my brother if not Carlisle and Esme have a lot of explaining to do, but still i have grown up with Edward. You two are meant to be together i can sense these things. You are still with him right? I mean as in you are still in his company?"

"Yeah," I replied, trying to make sense of what she was saying.

She squealed, "You two are going to be so amazing together and your kids, oh my can i plan your wedding oh god it's going to be so much fun. What are your favourite flowers..."

I saw Edward stroll out of his building; he gave a small wave to his doorman. He was wearing a navy suit and green tie, he looked stunning. Momentarily taken aback by his appearance, and delicate movements and oh god he is pretty. I would love to remember how exactly we ended up naked in my bed; i hoped that i trailed kisses down his naked god-like body.

"BELLA, BELLA...Bella i know you are there i asked you question." Crap i forgot about the evil pixie on the other end of the phone line.

"What Alice?" I sighed half annoyed that she pulled me away from my inappropriate thoughts about Edward and half annoyed at myself for having inappropriate thoughts about Edward.

"What sort of wedding would you prefer spring, summer winter or"

"Huh? Sorry Alice but i must go, plan your own wedding bye love you"

"But Bella, i need to,"

"Bye Alice, call me later OK."

Edward was just clambering into the car, as i hung up.

"Hey, who was that?" He grinned, a gorgeous crooked grin.

"Your sister," I laughed.

As i started the car i took a moment to breathe in his scent

"Well that isn't at all weird," He laughed.

I took the opportunity to bring up our current situation.

"Talking of weird, what are we going to do? Was this just a drunken one-night stand? Or is this going somewhere, I mean we are working together so if this ends badly it could well jeopardise our careers. But on the other hand i could see this going somewhere, but we hardly know each for all you know i could be some possessive lunatic girlfriend and vice versa,"

I never ever ramble, i sound like Alice. Edward has some sort of strange affect on me like he dazzles me.

"Bella," Edward interrupted me. "Look i kind of like you, now we have three choices"

He paused i urged for him to go on "Likeee?"

"Ok so don't interrupt me" He looked at me sternly, i nodded obediently.

"Option one: We could go to work and pretend last night and right now never happened" I did not like this option it would torture me, having to look at him every day without being able to touch, i would feel like a kid in a Park told not to play on the swings, or the slides, or the climbing frame. Jeez Bella you always over think things, great and now I am mentally scolding myself.

"Option two: We could go all in, tell everyone and start dating, and/or i could take a job elsewhere." No, No that wouldn't be fair, I opened my mouth to protest but Edward held up his finger and carried on,

"Option three: We could do some sort of casual dating thing and keep it away from work until or if it gets serious but until then if that does happen we can cross that bridge when it comes to it. So which option do you prefer?"

"I kind of like you too Edward," I said using his words noticing how his face lit up as i said this. "I would prefer option three, but that is if you want to casual date me." I looked at him unsure of his answer.

He beamed back at me "yes, i also like option three"

Perfect timing i thought to myself, i swung round into the parking lot, parked in my usual space, had a quick glimpse of my reflection in the window screen and just as i was about to reach for the handle, the door suddenly opened, this caused me to topple out of the car; just as i was bracing myself for the floor i felt two strong arms pull me up from the ground.

I found myself encased in Edwards's arms, looking directly into his green eyes.

"Breath Bella," Edward murmured. Suddenly i found myself within centimetres of Edward's face as we inched closer together my breathing became more rapid, i felt his lips crush onto mine his tongue graze my lip, i could of stayed like this forever.

But all too soon, we broke apart. I looked into Edwards eyes, he beamed back at me, we just stood there in our own world.

"Isabella," A horrible nasally voice screeched. I cringed as heard her and the clackers walking towards me and Edward.

"And who is this?" The nasally voice continued.

"This is Edward Cullen, Edward meet Lauren, Jessica and Trina" I said gesturing to the two blondes behind her.

"Nice to meet you all," He held out his hand, which Lauren took eagerly.

I whispered into Edwards ears "Meet the receptionists," Into his ears.

"Edward is taking over the job of Harvey West, so you, Trina will be his new receptionist." I Smirked at Lauren.

I noticed Lauren send in death glares in the direction of the newest clacker.

"Well Ladies, i must take Edward and show him the ropes. I expect you all to be up there in 15 minutes."

_**This chapter is longer than the others, **_

_**More reviews please, as i said at the top thankyou for reviewing ect.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for reviewing, i will hopefully update more than usual this week.**_

BPOV

After spending the morning, guiding Edward through work, and giving him the tour of our office. I found myself sitting at my desk, staring at the clock in the corner of the room, thinking of my unusual morning with Edward Cullen. I missed his company and his smile, that beautiful crooked grin; shaking these thoughts out of my head, i decided to head up to the coffee machine.

I was deep in thought about a new case coming up; i walked straight into somebody, murmuring a stupid apology, i looked up and met the same green eyes, which i found this morning in my bed and a very amused smile.

"Hello Bella, Nice to bump into you again." Holding back laughter he looked down at me and said, "Care to join me for lunch,"

"Sure," I replied the warmth and redness from my cheeks slowly disappearing, "i know this great place just down the street, it's a sweet little Italian bistro, and it makes lovely coffee better than this." Taking his coffee out of his hand and placing it down on the side beside mine and pulling him out towards the elevator.

Looking slightly shell shocked at my enthusiasm, he followed like any gentleman would; he was walking extremely slowly, about five minutes later i was getting extremely frustrated by his pace.

"Ok, Edward this is just ridiculous, come on i have like 45minutes left for lunch which is slowly disappearing."

Edward smirked at me and said "alright then, where exactly is this 'sweet little Italian bistro'," he asked quoting my words.

Slightly confused i replied "Down the street, then first on the left after the Costa," I just looked at him, "Why?" and before i realised what had happened Edward sprinted off toward my favourite little Bistro.

"Damn him, stupid Mr. I'm practically perfect," Muttering all sorts of insults under my breath. I made my way down the street towards Edward.

As i walked through the door an extremely smug god-like Edward was sitting on the cute little leather couches in the corner with two steaming hot coffees and two slices of chocolate cake.

Edward looked at me with a completely innocent face, "Nice of you to join me, Miss. Swan." I just scowled at him and sat down and started sipping the coffee.

"Funny Edward, Real Funny."

Smirking he said "What? You said, my walking was too slow for you"

Hmph.

Deciding to ignore his comment, i continued with our conversation in the car this morning.

"So, where have you been for the last seven years? I mean surely we would have come across each other at some point?"

"I have spent the last 10 years in Europe, London to be exact i studied law and psychology at oxford and stayed out there working for a firm in London, I only ever came back for Christmas twice."

"Ok, so that would explain that, what about Rose and Emmett's Wedding?"

"When they went to Vegas to elope." He scoffed.

"Well er yeah but i mean Esme and Carlisle, Myself and Alice all spent the week-end after in Vegas."

Edward thought for a second" Hmm. There is a reason why i didn't fly over, i think i was in court at the time."

Well this is all making much more sense.

"So... why the move to New York?" Instantly regretting the question several emotions flitter across his face.

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to its just me being me i guess, really you don't have to answer that,"

"Bella" He Interrupted.

"It's ok, I'm sure if i don't tell you now Alice will, I was married to a British girl called Tanya, i met her at oxford and sort of hit it off got married too young, I through myself into work, She spent her days shopping believing that i should be the one who earns it. One day, i came home from the office early one day and found her and my best friend Jacob Black in our bed in an extremely compromising position. The Worst thing about it though, was that i trusted him, he had been my best friend for ages and there he was having sex with my wife, it had been going on for 3 years we had only been married 6 years and for three of those years they had been doing that in our bed. I flipped out filed for divorce and as soon as it came through, moved to New York to be closer to the family."

How could anyone do that to him?

"Oh my, I am so sorry, that is just awful."

"Don't be." He muttered darkly. "I came home early that day to end it with her; her being with Black just made it a whole lot easier."

I just sat there watching his face, my phone started buzzing in my pocket i looked at the number and didn't recognise it.

I looked apologetically at Edward.

"Hello," I answered

"Is this Miss. Isabella Swan, Daughter of Renee Dwyer?"

"erm yes why? Is something wrong with Renee?"

"Miss Swan, this is phoenix hospital, your mother and Step- Father were brought to us this morning they were in a serious car accident. I really do not know how to tell you this but,"

"God, please tell me she isn't dead, she isn't? Is she? Renee." I whispered.

I noticed Edward looking at me frantically, panic clear in his face.

"Your mother and Philip passed away this morning; she and her husband were on the way to hospital, as she was in labour."

My heart stopped oh my the baby, oh god Baby Gracie, she was due in 3 weeks. I have just lost a Mother, Step- Father and potential sister in one day, one freaking day.

"What about the baby?" i asked

"Well Miss. Swan, the baby survived and your mother's final wish was for you to bring her up"

"M-m-me, i cant i couldn't. Do i need to fly down there and collect her?"

"Yes that would be best, I am sorry for loss, i knew your mother and Phil, and they were great people. When you arrive at phoenix General hospital head straight to the maternity ward and ask for Nurse. Thomlins, again i am sorry for your loss good-bye,"

"Goodbye," i whispered barely able to talk.

Mom gone, Phil gone and now i have to be a mother to a baby. Mom gone, Phil gone and now i have to be a mother to a baby. Mom gone, Phil gone and now i have to be a mother to a baby.

"Bella, oh Bella, Your shaking, Bella sweetie listen to me, what just happened?"

I just repeated the words that were going round in my head

"Mom gone, Phil gone and now i have to be a mother to a baby."

"Bella, come on let's get you home."

EPOV

I just watched as Bella face paled, i felt so helpless throughout the whole phone call it was awful. She looked so hurt, in so much pain.

I practically carried her to her car put her in the passenger seat and sped off into the direction of her apartment, trying to remember the journey we took this morning. Alice, I thought, she will know exactly what to do in this situation.

I picked up my phone and dialled Alice.

"Ello Edward, How are you? How was your evening with my Bella?"

Ignoring her "Listen Alice, Me and Bella were at lunch and"

"Lunch huh? My,My you two really are hitting it off."

"Alice," I snapped frustrated. "Listen, Bella got a call and i think her mother and a person called Phil died in a car crash and she is murmuring something to do with a child."

"Phil is Renee's husband, Bells, Renee was nine months pregnant, right take her to her apartment i will be there in 10, put her in bed Edward"

"Bye Alice,"

I hung up and looked over to Bella, who was still a deathly pale just staring out of the window; i carried her into her building and walked over to the elevator.

"Bella Honey, what floor are you on?"

I had to strain my ears to hear her voice "Ten, Number Ten"

I carried her into her apartment, and laid her on her bed just sitting watching her as she drifted into sleep.

**So what are your thoughts?**

**Review. Review. Review **




	5. Chapter 5

_**Hope you like it.**_

BPOV

I woke up slightly confused until it hit me, Mom gone, Phil gone and now i have to be a mother to a baby.

I just laid there in my bed in my room thinking about my mum, Phil and poor parentless little Gracie, until i heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Leave her alone Alice let her grieve," came a very frustrated velvet voice

"But Edward, i have known Bella for seven year you on the other hand have known her for 1 day." A higher more whiney voice sounded.

"Look Alice, leave the poor girl alone, just let her rest then you can help her through this."

"Ok, i am going to get ice-cream and chick flicks and chocolate and Chinese. Even though that is more for break ups, it's the best i can do. That is the best i can do, hmm perhaps i need vogue and ..."

"Bye Alice." A very frustrated Edward said.

"Oh shopping, i just wish it would have been better i circumstances, i did love Renee she was practically my second mother... Ok so Ice-Cream, chick flicks......" She trailed i heard the front door slam.

Then foot steps towards my bedroom, i decided i didn't want to talk to anyone, so i shut my eyes and hoped for sleep and to forget everything that has happened in the last 3 hours.

My bedroom door squeaked open and i heard Edward walk into my room and sigh. I opened my eyes, i got out of bed and grabbed my Hollister sweats gave Edward a small smile, stumbled over to the bathroom changed tied up my hair wiped off my smudged make-up, walked out of the bathroom, jumped back into bed and gestured for Edward to join me.

He climbed onto my bed and sat beside i snuggled into his side, we just sat there for what seemed like hours.

"I'm so sorry Edward; i bet last night you had not been expecting this, i would completely understand if you left now, you didn't sign up for this sorry so sorry Edward, i really"

He placed his finger on my lips, interrupting my pitiful apology, "Bella" He sighed.

"What am i going to do with you? Here you are after a family tragedy, apologising to me. Don't even think about it." He placed his arm around me and hugged me tighter "its ok Bells, me and Alice will help you through this," as he said this there was a bang and then the front door opening "talking of which has a whole evening prepared for you"

"In there Jazz, third door on the right," Alice instructed

Suddenly Jasper walked into my bedroom wheeling a plasma flat screen television with and holding a DVD player under his right arm, his blonde hair brushed out of his face.

"Hey Bells" Then he looked over at me raised an eyebrow "and Edward, Bella i am sorry, How are you doing?"

"Ok, at the moment Thank you Jasper."

"JAZZ," A high pitched squeal came from the direction of the kitchen.

"Duty calls," Jasper saluted the direction of the kitchen, and slowly moved out of my bedroom.

We both snickered; I turned and looked up towards Edwards Green eyes, Pity was clearly shown in them.

"Edward, Renee was in labour that was why her and Phil c..c...ras....he....d,"

"Isabella, you do not have to tell if you don't want too," He looked at in uncertainty.

"No, Edward i want to talk about it, i have to, and I need to talk about it" I carried on. "Phil and Renee died in this morning, but little Gracie Marie Dwyer survived i have to fly out to phoenix to collect her. I don't know what I'm going to do, i can't be a parent."

Then Edward spoke the words which i would remember forever onwards, "Bella you would make a wonderful Mother, I have faith in you, I may have only known you for less than 24 hours but i feel like so much has happened and it pushing us closer and closer together,"

"Oh Edward, you are amazing i could love you and I probably will love you," He cupped his hands around my face and pulled me towards him, his tongue grazed my lower then i crushed my lips onto his and deepened the kiss he pulled me on top of him, I started to undo my shirt but, all too soon he pulled away, slightly hurt i turned away and did my shirt back up, then surprisingly he grabbed my face in hands and said,

"Bella, you are grieving for your mother and i will not take advantage of this, plus jasper and Alice are about to walk in any minute piled with all the sugary food of your dreams he grinned my favourite crooked grin. Pulled me closer to him we just laid there like that until a pixie type figure ran into the room with Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper trailing behind all carrying plenty of fatty treats.

Emmett came over to the bed picked me up and gave me one of his famous bear hugs placed me down on the bed, looked over to Edward and grinned

"Yo Bro, In New York for two week and you have already picked yourself up a Bella-Boo" he beamed at both of us placed the food at Edward's and my feet and climbed on to my king size bed slipping in beside me.

I looked at him slightly amused at how a 30 year old can be so child like, I looked a Rosalie who was dressed in Abercrombie sweats and her long blonde hair tied up.

"Hey Bells," she walked over climbed across Emmett kissed my cheek and slid into the bed next to Emmett.

I looked up at Edward clearly confused he just shrugged, and then Alice bounded over to my bed "What do you want to watch Bella, Breakfast at Tiffany's, or Breakfast club or A little Princess or High school musical 1,2 or 3, or Mean Girls. or parent trap.

"Breakfast at Tiffany's." I replied without thinking about it.

Alice smirked at me "I thought as much, it is already in i was just humouring you. Ok, Isabella Marie Swan i would like to welcome you too your very own Bella night myself and my humble servants will be at your service all night," She gestured to everyone who was surrounding me.

Jasper walked into my room carrying a comforter and sat on the couch, which was situated at the end of my bed, Alice snuggled into his side he threw the comforter over them both. I smiled at them both thinking of how they first met 3 years ago,

_Flashback_

_Alice and I were on the tube when the whole of the cities electricity shut down and the tube jolted to a stop, Alice was going into fall Alice Panic mode as we were missing a brilliant 30% sale at Macy's. I turned and asked the dirty blonde haired guy next to me,_

_I asked "Hi, could you help me with my friend; she is worried about missing a 30% sale at Macy's." He looked at me then at the rocking Alice beside me with a slightly amused smile, crouched down in front of her and said _

"_Hiya, I am Jasper Hale, I couldn't help but notice your beauty from the other side of the Train and was just trying to work up the courage to come and talk to you until your friend asked for my help, I hear you are missing a sale at Macy's, it just so turns out my folks own it, My mum is the one and only Macy Hale now i could call in and tell them to keep the store open until we arrive then you can have full reign of it on your own."_

_Alice looked at him in the eyes grabbed his face and kissed him._

We sat there all night after Breakfast At Tiffany's, We watched the Breakfast Club followed by Mean Girls all of these films delighted Emmett, i ate ice-cream, pop corn and pop tarts finally i curled into Edward's and slept all of my woes away.

_**I brought in everyone else into this chapter, What are your thoughts??**_

_**Thanks for Reviewing**_




	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, about my irregular updates but i have had exams and things to get through. Also, this will most probably be my last update throughout the Christmas period.**_

_**Chapter 6**_

BPOV

Waking up felt so refreshing curled up on Edwards's chest, my bedroom full of friends who cared for me; I couldn't help but smile.

I slowly scrambled out of bed, trying hard not to step on anybody's feet. Walked towards the kitchen and made a well deserved cup of coffee, thanks to Bernard my amazing coffee maker. As i walked around my apartment, i tidied things away, straightened out the rug and checked my messages.

_Beep._

"_Bella," I heard Renee mumble. "It's time, Gracie she is on her way; i want you in phoenix by Sunday afternoon. I haven't seen you in a Whole year i miss you, PHiL LOOK OUT PHIL. _

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP._

I broke down in tears, holding myself together with just my arms. I just sat there rocking back and forth over and over again. I let the rest of the messages play, just going over the message full of my mother's last words, in my head. She was saying that she missed me, but here i was in a different state conquering the world, when my mother lay in a coffin down in phoenix

_Beep._

"_Hello Miss Isabella Swan, I am Emily Hachet. i am Gracie's social worker and was phoning to tell you, that you will be able to pick her up this time next week from phoenix general. Hope to see you then, sorry for your loss goodbye."_

_Beep_

"Isabella Swan, it is Nurse Georgina Thomlins here, just phoning because you haven't called yet and i have been worried. Gracie is doing fine and there are a few relatives dropping by every day. Hope you are doing well.

_Beep._

"Bells it is your father here, I just heard about your mother please talk to me and phone when you get the chance. How are you? I hope Alice is taking good care of you? Do you want me to go phoenix for burial? Bells, please talk to me, i need you to talk to me. I know how this feels. I love you don't forget that,"

I don't know how long i sat there rewinding the messages, so i could just hear her voice. Suddenly two iron arms wrapped them self around my body, picked me up and carried me in bed huddled in between Rose and Alice.

When i next woke it was dark outside and i turned and realised that Emmett was sitting next to me with a very serious expression on his face, I looked in the direction of the television and realised he was watching some sort of sport game activity type thing.

He winked at me, "Good Evening sleepy head."

I smiled a small smile "Hey Em, Not that i mind you being here but why are you here and where is everyone else."

"We my little Bella- We are going to have a really nice meal cooked exquisitely by Chef Emmett, and Alice and Rose have gone for ingredients, while Eddie and jazz have gone back home to get changed."

I chuckled and pretended to gag, "Please Em no remember last time; when you nearly set my kitchen on fire while making toast."

He thought for moment and looked at me playfully and said, "Good Job, ole Eddie Boy is cooking then huh?"

"Em, how long have i been here in this room?"

"Two days Bells why?"

"I think i need to get up, do something. I need to stop thinking about Renee." I said as climbed down to the end of my Bed. I felt like such a mess having a shower is probably the best thing i can do right now.

I stayed in the shower for ages; it was nice being able to relax. As i stepped onto the freezing black tiles, I smelt the faint Aroma of Chinese. I quickly scrambled for more Sweats and My favourite Blue Hollister Tank top.

As i hurried towards the kitchen i had scuffling coming from the dining room, i peeked inside to find all of my friends curved round my beautiful glass table and with what seemed the whole of the Chinese restaurant down the road.

I smirked. "Hey Guys what you doing."

They all turned towards me at once and then Alice gestured for me to come and sit down in between her and Edward.

"I'm really not hungry." I attempted to protest.

"Nonsense Bella you haven't eaten properly in the last two weeks, with work and now this. You will eat." Damn that pixie, I groaned as i sat down.

Edward smiled at me reassuringly, but more of an, if you don't eat i will make you kind of smile. I grumbled and started filling my plate up with noodles.

I sat at dinner not really listening to any of the conversation just thinking about how i am going to cope with Baby Gracie and that i have to turn the spare room into a nursery now. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I silently gestured for us to go someplace else and talk. He nodded stood up and said "Excuse us."

When we reached the living room i sat onto the couch and he came over, sat beside me and pulled me closer to him. I curled my body into his chest.

"Oh Edward, what am i going to do i have to collect baby Gracie in four days."

"Let me come with you," I looked at him slightly shocked then i heard "Let us all come." I turned towards the doorway, towards Rosalie.

"You have wasted too much time off work already; I can't and won't drag you down to Arizona." I argued.

"Yes Bells you can unlike you and Eddie- Boy we like missing time off work, Please Please let us come, we can get really really drunk and sleep on the beach please please." Emmett squeaked like a little girl.

I sighed "fine then but this will be depressing and boring and horrible, but that is your decision."

There was a chorus of the "Yess" and then they filed out mumbling something about shopping and preparing to go to the beach and getting time off work.

I turned towards Edward who had that marvellous crooked grin on his face. I leant towards his very inviting lips and pressed mine onto his.

**Sorry it is not very long i just wanted to get something up before Christmas. The next chapter will be all about being in phoenix.**

**Thank you for reviewing.**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter seven.**_

BPOV

So here i was sitting next to Edward in first class on my way to attend my mothers and Phil's funeral and collect my baby sister Gracie Marie Dwyer.

I felt my breath catch as Edward whispered into my ear "How you holding up?" I returned with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at me with his gorgeous crooked smile and said " I will always be here for you Bell's as long as you want me."

"Always? I won't want you to ever leave." I beamed.

I snuggled into his chest and drifted into darkness.

"Bells," A velvet voice sighed "Come on Isabella Marie Swan, we have landed." It was then i became aware of the noises around me. I slowly opened my eyes Edward was sitting up ready to lift me into his arms. I smiled at him stood up and attempted to straighten myself up, took a deep breath and turned towards Edward.

"Come on Eddie we have work to do." He smiled at me grabbed our bags and my hands and pulled me off the plane towards the airport.

After we went to baggage claim and headed outside to hire a car.

A high pitched voiced squealed from behind "ooo Jazzy we have to get that one," She said pointing to a light blue Porsche.

"Alice," Jasper sighed "There are three reasons why we can't get that car; Number one- that is a two seater car and there is six and soon to be seven of us," He said looking at me "Number two – it's light blue, you were just saying the other day that you thought light blue cars are tacky and Number three- that car is not for hire, those are the hire cars." He finished pointed over to the next car park.

This caused everyone to laugh and Alice just pouted.

"Ok so i think we should either get two or three cars, unless we get a seven seater," Edward stated.

"Let's just look at the prices shall we." I muttered as i strode in the direction of the main office.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We ended up with eight seater mini- van, I sat in the front newt to Edward who had insisted on driving i was directing to the hospital so we could collect Gracie before we headed to our hotel, I decided i didn't want to stay at Renee's without her or Phil there. I am planning on going to visit the house to clear up all of her belongings and collect all of Gracie's Clothes as i have nothing.

As we pulled into the Hospital my palms started sweating and my Head started spinning.

"Bella, what wrong? You're as white as a sheet"

I looked into his Emerald eyes "Fuck Edward what am i going to do? I can't be a mother, Oh god, Oh God, Oh God." I started shaking uncontrollably.

"I think she is having a panic attack, i think i should slap her"

"You will do no such thing Alice," Edward Growled. "Bella, Bella, Love? Are you ok?" He placed his arms around me. I slowly started to calm down "You will be a fantastic mother; i have never known anyone as sweet and kind as you." He stated calmly.

There was a chorus of "Yes you will be fantastic." Behind me, as i finally calmed down Edward practically carried me towards the doors of the hospital.

I followed the directions i had got yesterday off nurse Thomlins, everyone stayed in the visitor's room as i walked towards the nurses' station and asked for Nurse Thomlins.

"That would be me," Nurse Thomlins was a plump, middle aged woman with rosy cheeks and Chesnut brown hair. She held out her had "You must be Isabella Swan."

"Bella," I automatically corrected "Nice to meet you too." I said kindly shaking her hand.

"I am truly sorry about your loss, now i am guessing you are anxious for meeting your baby sister, if you would follow me." She waddled down the corridor; i had to suppress a giggle. She led me into a room full of incubators and babies covered in pink and blue blankets. Nurse Thomlins pointed to a crib in the far right corner. I cautiously walked over to it and looked down at baby Gracie; she had Renee's vivid Blue eyes and Chocolate Brown hair. I could tell from this second that this Baby...Person would be my life from now on. She looked so much like Renee, i just couldn't take it anymore, I felt my knees collapse beneath me, but instead of hitting the cold floor, i fell into strong arms, Edwards's arms. I turned and hid my face into his chest and sobbed as he held me tightly, rubbing soothing circles into my back.

He whispered into my ear "She's Beautiful."

I looked into his green eyes and smiled at him, then turned towards my baby sister. She really and truly was the most beautiful baby in this room.

She started to cry, so i picked her up and rubbed her back, she ended up whimpering and then finally stopped. I beamed with pride, she stopped. For the first time in the past week i finally felt like i could do this.

Nurse Thomlins approached me with a huge pile of paper work, she looked at apologetically.

"Ok, so Bella this sheet here is Gracie's routine i decided it would help you out if you knew all of this, give you a bit of a float as we are throwing you in at the deep end, you will need to sign these," she gestured to a stack of paper "They are Gracie's release forms and you will need to sign them before you take her, and these," She said pulling some photos out of her pocket "are Gracie's first days, i have labelled all the photos."

I smiled at her "Thank you, so much for everything." I handed Gracie to Edward and walked over to hug Nurse Thomlins.

After signing all the forms i put Gracie in the Car Seat which Edward had brought in with him and headed over to our friends. I couldn't help just staring at her; this little tiny baby was my responsibility all mine. A wide grin found spread across my face; Edward looked at me slightly amused,

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

"Look," I said gesturing towards Baby Gracie, he just nodded and grinned back at me.

As we turned into the Visitors lounge, i was suddenly bombarded with hugs and everyone began to 'coo' over Baby Gracie.

I heard Alice state, "she looks so much like Renee." I just smiled.

Three days later

Yesterday was the funeral, it was awful, i stayed close to Edward and Alice all day. It was simple funeral only included Renee's colleagues, Phil's team mates and us seven.

We were currently sitting on the beach Emmett, Jasper and Edward were messing around in the sea being boys and i was laying in between Alice and Rose with Gracie lying in her stroller covered by an umbrella.

"Bella you have been amazing these past few days, I honestly don't know how you have coped," Rosalie muttered.

"I don't think, i would of coped without Edward." I admitted.

"I knew this would work out," Alice squealed. "I have seen you two, it's like you are married already, and now you have a kid." She smirked nodding towards Gracie.

"I think i might love him," I sighed looking down towards the guys. "Is it too soon?"

"No not at all," Rose said shaking her head.

"Especially after what has happened in this time," Alice has continued "You two have been through more in one week than most couples have in two years."

"I'm Pregnant." Rosalie blurted out. "Shoot, sorry i didn't mean to say." She put her hand over her mouth.

Me and Alice just stared at her open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Since when," Alice gasped.

"Three weeks," Rose whispered "I was going to tell you two but this happened and this week has been about Bella, i will have my time soon, but it has been about helping Bella through this horrible time in her life."

I just smiled at her "Congratulations," i squealed standing up from my towel bumping into Alice at the same time and knocking her back down with me

We were all laughing hysterically when the boys came over.

"what's so funny," Emmett asked.

"Bella..... stood.....knocked..... Alice....Bella ....Floor," Rosalie gasped in between fits of giggles.

I looked over at Edward who was just staring at me and i suddenly became self- conscious to the fact that i was in an extremely small blue bikini that left little to the imagination.

I Blushed a deep shade of red and made my way over to him and kissed him on the lips, a deep meaningful kiss.

He whispered into my ear "I love you," It sent shivers down my spine. I stepped back looked at him wide eyed and watched as hurt crossed his face "sorry you don't have to answer back its too soon..." I quietened him with a kiss and murmured into his lips "I love you too."

He broke into a breath taking smile, we just stood there for a moment until i heard Gracie start to stir.

_**So what are your thoughts, thank you for your reviews**_

_**Please review again, with your thoughts.**_

_**Thankyou.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight.**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**I won't be updating throughout this month as i have lost of exams and things, i will try but studies come first.**

BPOV

The plane journey home was an eventful to put it politely.

Edward was sitting with a screeching Gracie bouncing on his lap, Emmett was flirting with the hostess; which was causing Rosalie to be extremely Hostile, Alice had spent the past thirty minutes looking through the catalogue to see what she could buy and Jasper was sitting attempting to read a war book.

I looked over at Edward and held my arms out for him to pass over baby Gracie. I held her to my chest and hummed

Hush-a-bye, baby,  
in the tree top.  
When the wind blows,  
the cradle will rock.  
When the bough breaks,  
the cradle will fall,  
And down will come baby,  
cradle and all.

Over and over again, she finally started to calm down ten minutes before landing; i felt awful for all of the poor people who paid to sit in first class and had to listen to a new born baby screaming the whole journey.

After going through baggage claim Edward, myself and Gracie headed off to his Volvo where he would drop me off at my apartment and the rest headed over Rose's BMW. I strapped Gracie's car seat into the car and jumped into the Front next to Edward. The ride home was a comfortable silence.

"Thank you Edward, for everything you have been truly amazing this past week." I said before i opened the door to clamber out of the car and into my building.

He simply smiled and said "I love every minute i am with you and this week minus the sad things has been amazing." It really had, i just smiled and told him i would call him later once I had gotten Baby Gracie settled in.

I grabbed Gracie's car seat and my bag and clambered into the lift and pressed number ten and looked down to see the proof that i was now a mother, i have to admit that being a mother scared me.

I put Gracie down into to her crib which Myself, Ali and Rose decorated, the day before we flew out to collect her.

I spent the time she was sleeping carrying the baby monitor around and attempting to unpack, i jumped at every little noise that she would make.

The phone started ringing and startled Gracie I quickly grabbed the phone and answered it,

"Hello," I started really quite annoyed they had disturbed Gracie.

"Bella, it's your father." Shit, Charlie! I forgot to call him, whoops.

"Hi dad, sorry i haven't called you i have been kind of tied up." I walked over and picked Gracie up out of her crib.

"Bella, How could you not invite me to her funeral i don't understand i loved that women and you didn't even give me the chance to say goodbye."

"Look dad, as i said i completely forgot." I started rubbing circles on Gracie back trying to soothe her.

"How could you be so busy to not even invite your own Father to your Mother's funeral?" I was holding back tears; i had to keep calm for Gracie's sake if not my own.

"Oh i don't know, Grieving, falling in love and becoming a mother in week, i would say pretty damn busy." I huffed.

"WHAT?" I could picture the vein on Charlie's neck popping out and his face becoming redder, "Falling in love? Becoming a mother? Isabella i know i have not seen you in eighteen months, but this is the sort of stuff you feel your Father in on. Are you going to tell me you are married too and accidently forgot to invite to that too."

"DAD," I interrupted, regretting it instantly as this caused Gracie to wail. "She is not mine, She is Renee's and Phil's. Gracie was left in my custody she is nine days old, Mum and Phil were going to airport when it happened, Renee was in labour." I finished.

"Oh Bell's, I am coming to see you. Do you have any room? Or do you want me to book a hotel? I will book a hotel then i can bring Sue and Seth and Leah have been Dying to visit New York."

"Sure. Whatever Charlie, call when you have the final details, then i can have Emmett to pick you up in his Jeep."

"Cheers Bells, I will get a flight up in a week it will give you time to settle into a routine. Love you"

"Yeah, you too," I sighed looking down at Gracie who had finally settled. "Hear that munchkin, Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue are going to come and visit." I bent down and kissed her forehead softly. "Come on let's get you some milk."

As she finally settled down again, i took the phone of the hook and placed my mobile on the side. Anyone who wants to get in contact with me badly can call my mobile.

I had and shower put some sweats on grabbed my comforter and decided to stick on a movie, 'the notebook.' I got a big bar of chocolate and snuggled into to the comforter and just as it started my phone started vibrating.

Without looking at the called i automatically picked it up.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sorry," A Velvet voice sounded down the line, making me feel instantly guilty. "You didn't call and i was worried."

"Sorry Edward, i lost track of time. Then i was just about to settle down and watch a movie before you called."

"I can call you back later if you like?"

"Don't be silly. What have you been doing this evening?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Missing you really same old," This mad me smile.

"Missing me huh? Well, why don't you come over?" I heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on a minute Edward, somebody is at the door." I opened it phone still against me ear.

"I was hoping you would say," he smirked closing his phone.

"Hello, you," I Beamed. "Well, come on then 'The Notebook' is calling." I grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him onto the couch.

Just as i was about to press play, Gracie Started to stir, I froze hoping she would settle down again but oh no she started wailing, what is it with people denying me of Ryan Gosling. Sighing i started to get up, but i felt a cool hand on my shoulder.

"I will get her, you sit down and relax." I was too worn out, to oblige.

"Sure, Sure," I murmured sitting back down and pressing play.

Edward came in feeding Gracie her bottle, he settled down next to me pulling the comforter over us all and i snuggled into him with my feet curled up next to me. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"You know you don't have to do this if you don't want, i mean what are we now, I'm thinking we are past the dating stage?" I looked at him.

"I want to do this i love you Isabella Marie Swan and i will always be here, as long as you want. We are way past the dating stage, after what we have been through." I looked at him un- certain.

"Are you sure? I mean" He cut me off pressing his lips against mine.

"Does that settle your worries?" I just nodded unable to speak. "Good," He stated looking extremely smug, "now go back to your movie and i will finish feeding Gracie."

"Oh Edward" I said innocently, he turned and looked at me. "Charlie, My Dad, Police chief of Forks, is coming to visit in a week he wants to see this little munchkin." I pointed at Baby Gracie and watched as his eyes widened in horror

"Police Chief," He choked. Ha Now who is looking smug. I then turned my attention towards the movie, leaving his to wallow in his own self pity at meeting my Daddy.

**There you have it chapter eight, hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for your Lovely Reviews. Some more would be great.**

**Happy 2009**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Not Mine**_

_**Sorry about the delay in update as i said before i have has exams.**_

_**And if there are any typo's it is because my keyboard is not working properly.**_

Chapter Nine.

A week later.

"Good Morning Munchkin, Grandpa is coming is coming today with Grandma Sue, Aunty Leah and Uncle Seth," I cooed to Gracie as i picked her up from her crib.

I strolled into the kitchen picked up the phone and rang Emmett,

"Ello Belly-Boo, what do i this pleasure?"

I sighed he had obviously forgot "Emmett, please please don't tell me you forgot that you are picking Charlie and Co. up today?"

"Of course not Bell's they are in the Emmett-mobile as we speak, we will be an hour tops," I shook my head, chuckling i said "Tell Dad to just come up to my apartment, the doorman knows he is coming."

"Will do, ciao for now." He hung up mumbling something about playing Barbie Girl next.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and heated it up, as i fed it to Gracie, i thought about the Greek god lying in my bed, half naked. I felt myself getting hot as i thought about the previous night we had shared.

Flashback

_I looked deep into his green orbs, as my lips instinctively moved towards his. Gracie was flat out in her crib after we spent the evening together watching movies. I ran my hands through his soft hair, and pulled him closer to me, he slowly started lifting top above my head._

"_Are you sure," he whispered, i could only nod as i pulled his blue shirt over his head. I led him towards the bedroom......_

Crap. Edward was naked in my bed and Charlie would be here in just under an hour, i quickly made a Coffee, picked Gracie up and shuffled into my Bedroom, to get ready. I strapped Gracie into her baby bouncer and walked over to Edward and held the coffee underneath his nose until he started to stir as his eyes started to drift open; i moved from his side and towards my wardrobe drinking the coffee.

I looked around for my favourite pair of navy skinny jeans and baggy drop the shoulder grey top, as i began to pull of my sweats i gasped as i felt a pair of hands wrap around my middle.

"That was mean," Edward whispered into my ear, i spun round grinning at him.

"Well, well Cullen. My father is going to be here any minute now and i don't think that is the best attire to greet him in." I snickered as i watched his face pale.

I was sitting at the kitchen table bouncing Gracie on my lap, when i heard a knock at the door. I glanced up and stifled a laugh as i noticed Edward stood frozen in the door of my bedroom.

"Hey everyone," I greeted as i opened the door, giving everyone an awkward one arm hug as i was still holding Gracie.

"Can i hold her?" I turned to see Sue holding her arms out towards me.

"Sure, here you go," Passing Gracie into my step-mothers arms.

I looked towards Charlie he was quite literally beaming at me, i smiled back.

"Well, what are we doing standing outside? Come on in." I looked towards Seth who was wearing baggy Jeans and Basketball Jersey, is only sixteen and then at Leah who was wearing her usual Black Jeans, Grey UGGs and a long navy top with Marilyn Monroe printed on, is seventeen.

I led everyone into the living room where Edward was an took a deep breath,

"Everyone, i would like you to meet my," i paused me and Edward hadn't really talked about this, i looked at Edward who mouthed 'Boyfriend' i grinned i said, "Boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward meet my Dad-Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah."

Edward smiled politely and said "Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward." Charlie practically sneered; i looked at Edward who was growing paler by the second. I saw Sue elbow Charlie and murmur "Be nice."

"So, Leah would you like to go out shopping tomorrow? I have been speaking to Alice and Rose; they can't wait to see you. And Seth; Emmett, Jasper and Edward want to go and see the Tomorrows game and have a spare ticket, you want to join?"

Both Seth and Leah were practically jumping up and down in their seats nodding vigorously.

"Dad Sue, i got you and Sue tickets to go and see Sue Chicago in the Ambassador Theatre tomorrow night and tonight Me, Seth and Leah are going out with Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper."

"Do you want us to babysit then Bells" I smiled a sheepishly.

"Yes Please."

We spent the afternoon catching up, it got to about 5:00pm and Alice rung

"Hiya Alice." I said happily

"Hiya Bella." She greeted in the same tone i used "you seem in a good mood."

That would be because i am in a really good mood Alice"

She chuckled "So, are you ready to go out tonight and are Seth and Leah joining us?"

"Yeah they are, where are we going?"

"A cute little Restaurant, about five blocks from where you live, i drove past it the other day, what are you wearing?"

"I don't know,"

Alice interrupted, "Well, i am wearing black stilettos and a little pink Audrey Hepburn dress, Ok well anyway i have to go my hair just won't flick out correctly it is driving me insane, meet us outside your building at 7.30 Sharp, love you bye, bye."

I walked into the kitchen where Charlie and Edward were having an intense discussion, i attempted to listen but all i heard was Edward say "I took the first couple of days off work she wouldn't talk or eat, we had the whole group round on the first night, but with the whole Gracie thing, she just has not been able to really grieve it was awful."

I didn't want to listen to anymore, so walked into the kitchen

Leah stood up abruptly "I have to get ready but i have no clothes, they are at the hotel. Oh damn. And if i went back i wouldn't have to time to get ready"

"It's ok Leah size four right?" I smiled kindly, she nodded "Come on lets hit my bedroom, Dad can you take Seth back to your hotel and get him ready meet us outside at 7.30 sharp."

"Sure, Whatever Bells."

I led Leah to my walk in closet.

...............................

Thirty minutes later, Leah was in the bathroom doing her make-up, i was sitting on the floor by my full length mirror straightening my hair, as Edward walked in holding Gracie.

"Hey," he grinned, he was dressed in black jeans, white trainers and a Navy shirt.

"Hey you" I grinned back, looking at him curiously.

He frowned "what's wrong Bella?"

"When did you go and get changed?"

"You were in the shower."

Oh. I smiled and looked at Gracie "I need to bathe her before we go out; i will just finish doing my hair and get dressed after"

After my hair i walked into the bathroom and started to fill Gracie's Baby Bath, i slowly undressed her; i was still scared that i might hurt her.

After Bathing Gracie, i walked into her room and placed her in the crib.

I walked over and grabbed my cream and purple puff ball dress got dressed, applied make-up, slid on my cream Stilettos grabbed my purple bag, handed the baby monitor to Sue and Met Edward, Leah by the door.

Leah has decided to wear my short red halter neck dress with Black Stiletto with a black clutch bag.

We met Seth and Charlie by the front door deep in conversation with Alice and Jasper, they all looked up as we arrived.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "Alice, Jasper, you remember Leah of course?"

Alice bounced up to her "Yes we do, you get prettier every time we meet,"

Jasper nodded at her "Nice to meet you again Leah."

She smiled back shyly.

"Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Edward asked.

They were held up.

"oh ok, come on Bye Dad, there are bottles in the fridge she will probably wake up at around 12.00."

"Bye Bells, nice seeing you again Alice, Jasper."

Six glasses of wine later.

The room had started to spin on my fourth glass of wine now it was just downright ridiculous.

"Edwaarrd," I slurred causing Seth and Leah to giggle. "I love you; can we go out to a club pleeeeassee?"

"Bella it is 10.30 and we have two underage in tow," Stupid, responsible, Edward.

"Yeah c'mon Eddie-boy, let Alice and Bella go and play" Alice stated trying her best to stay sat up, trying to prove to Jasper that she is in fact an adult.

I pouted at him until he sighed "Fine then, but what about Seth and Leah?"

"You guys must have fake I.D, i mean you are teenagers, i had one." I asked Seth and Leah who both nodded and looked into their wallets.

"YAY, it is settled lets go partay." Emmett Boomed.

Too many shots later

Me and Alice being carried out by Edward and Jasper, with Emmett, Rose, Seth and Leah giggling behind;

"Edwaaaard, I do really love you, will you marry me i want to mrs, edddie boy Cullen –esss."

He laughed and shook his head "Did you just propose to me Bells?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"We will discuss this in the morning. We met like this do you remember?"

"Yeah, I falled into you didn't i?"

He laughed "Yes Bella you did, you FELL right into me."

"ooooops."

I looked behind at Alice who was chatting happily to Jasper.

"Alice, want to stay at my place tonight we can get out TWISTER?"

I heard her squeal "Twister" then smiled happily. I laid there happily until i saw it 'Chinese' it was b-e-a-u-tiful."

"Eddieeeeeeeeeeeee." I Smiled.

"Yes Bella,"

"You know you love me?"

"Yessss." He looked unsure.

"CHINESE, CHINESE, CHINESE." Pointing at the sign, "please." I smiled innocently.

"Ok Bella."

Scoree.

Arriving home was interesting, we stumbled in everyone in tow Alice sprinted past me and went to bedroom to get TWISTER.

Edward still carrying me laid me on the bed and strictly told in his army officer voice to stay there, until Charlie and Sue disappeared.

Alice crawled across my room and put the twister mat on the floor by my bed and told me to put my head on blue and bum on yellow and ankle on red, i told her to put her wrist on orange.

"But Bella that it is not a real colour?"

"Yes Alice, i will think you will find it is a real colour look" i said pointing to a lamp in my room. "It is."

"It's not the mapty thingy Belly-Boo."

"oh. Well isn't that silly, put your wrist on the lamp then and knee on the yellow wellow."

I heard the door slam causing me to jump and knock Alice on top of my ankle which was slowly sliding off red.

"Oh no. Alice quick my ankle cam off red, i lost. Oh."

"twister got boring anyway, come bella lets go on a hunt."

But i slid on the twister mat and smashed my head on the bed, and then it all went black.

Urgh. Coffee. Bella needs Coffee.

I smell Coffeee. Hmmmm yummy.

I stumbled into the kitchen, where i met Edward , who was feeding Gracie.

"Good morning Sweet Cheeks," He said kissing my cheek

"Is it really?" I moaned.

Then Alice walked in wearing half of the twister mat this confused me,

"Erm Alice what are you doing in my apartment?" Edward Laughed loudly, too loudly.

"Erm, Bella you invited her over to play twister." Well that explains the twister mat.

"Where is the rest of the mat?"

"Do not have clue Bells."

Edward Interrupting, "I can shed some light on this one. You wouldn't put the twister mat down so jasper tried to grab it off you, but you wouldn't let go it split in half and then you cried, wrapped in the twister mat until you went to sleep, where Jasper carried you to bed."

"Where was i?" i asked curiously. "You my sweet, sweet Bella were passed out in your bed."

"Oh. Coffee please"

Ok so i am not sure about this chapter i just wanted to get something out.

Thankyou for your Reviews.

x


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

Hello everyone,

My laptop has been broken for TOO LONG and i just got it back- i will update as soon as i have caught up with all my school work.

Sorry

xxx


End file.
